Embodiments described herein relate generally to downhole exploration and production efforts and more particularly to techniques for anonymizing data that can be used to perform an action at wellbore operation.
Downhole exploration and production efforts involve the deployment of a variety of sensors and tools. The sensors provide information about the downhole environment, for example, by providing measurements of temperature, density, and resistivity, among many other parameters. Other tools can be at the surface, for example, such as top drive or pumps. This information can be used to control aspects of drilling and tools or systems located in the bottomhole assembly, along the drillstring, or on the surface.